


Another day

by Lucii_DD



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii_DD/pseuds/Lucii_DD
Summary: Nobody remembers Tony's birthday, which makes him confirm his greatest fears, he is alone even though he is surrounded by people. None of them really look at him, he's just there, existing...This fic is a birthday present to Anthony Stark (MCU).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Another day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Otro día](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446599) by [Lucii_DD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii_DD/pseuds/Lucii_DD). 



Another day, another mission.

And it was not that he complained about the routine that his days had become but at least he hoped that some of his coworkers remembered that day.

But no.

During breakfast, they hardly looked at him. And it's was a miracle that he was able to get up in time to eat with them but, without telling Clint's joke about whether his sheets threw him out of bed, they didn't even speak to him.

At noon, Fury indicated that there was a mission to arrest some arms dealers who were using Skrull technology that they had stolen to now giving it to local NYC gangs.

Oh, innocence ... or perhaps naivety? Yes, he was naive enough to believe that so many years with these people would have made them more than just coworkers... friends? oh, what a joke.

Not a mention of that day, neither a congratulation ... did they at least salute him in the morning? Not even that.

Don't even have to wait any longer. It's eight o'clock at night, what is he going to expect now?  
He wiped the grease off his face and looked at the prototype arrow that he was putting together since Hawkeye had destroyed the previous ones that he had done. Oh, because that had been always the (only) reason why they look for him, he is the one who has to arm the entire team, he has to drop his money to cover the expenses of the team, carry out repairs, give the public apologies...

At least they could have bothered to wish him a good birthday as a token of appreciation, right?

Perhaps before meeting them he would not have worried ... but he had no one to celebrate with before ... Pepper sent him a text message, but since they broke up, he felt that she took it as an obligation for continue being the co-CEO at Stark Industries.

Damn, being conscious of all that shit made him feel so lonely... no matter that he had several people at the time inhabiting his tower.

... It's quarter to twelve...

The day is almost over...

The clock continues ticking but it's interrupted by the knock on the metal door. Friday lets the captain in, who looks quite uncomfortable, surely cuz he has to tell me some kind of request of one of the other Avengers.

\- Now what? Who broke what and when do you need it?

He ends up sighing as he returns to his job of screwing a detector chip into the arrow that is in his hands.

\- Stark... I...

He sighed again wearily and turned to face the captain. He didn't like it when the blonde got nervous, or at least he didn't like it now that didn't feel like putting up with anyone.

\- I'm busy, Rogers. If it is not important, you can tell me tomorrow after I drink my coffee.

He was going to turn around again when Steve held him by the wrist to keep him sit so with a strong blush he gives a small package wrapped in red paper and with a gold bow.

\- What is this?

The captain opened his mouth but didn't say anything, he looked at the little package without blinking, seemed too embarrassed to look up.

\- A gift ... you seemed very distracted - he began to speak without breathing - strange so I asked Friday what was going on but she didn't give me an answer so I asked Natasha and she replied the same so I ended up asking Fury who said he didn't know but wants to tell you that you can to take the day off tomorrow cuz today you worked on your birthday. I was surprised that today was your birthday and you didn't tell us anything so I thought about giving you something, but it was too late to buy anything so I looked for something on my room that thought you would like and I wrapped it up as I could - he wanted to keep talking but I didn't listen more.

I could only look at my gift which was the size of a box of rings, for how small it was. I opened it with some doubt and looked at some military identification plates. Somewhat puzzled I picked them up to read them and stared in amazement at the inscriptions they bore.

"Anthony Edward Stark - 05/29/1970"  
"Hero who protects the universe and those who inhabit it and to who we will always be grateful."

I was speechless.

The words on that plates felt hand-made from pressure with some sharp object, so imagined that the Cap would have done it in a hurry in his room, but that did not interest him. It was just what he needed, to feel valued, appreciated ... remembered by someone.

\- Thanks

It was all he could say and then silently shed a few tears and then feel that he was comforted by the arms of the super-soldier.

\- Really, really thank you, Steve.


End file.
